Joining The Titans
by Sora-Dragon
Summary: Erika is a 15 year old girl with mysterious powers which nobody knows about. She dreams of joining the Teen Titans yet nobody ever notices her. Follow her story as she finally sees a chance to prove herself to the Titans.
1. A Chance

**Hmm, well, this will be my, umm, 3****rd**** story :**

**I hope you like it**

**Summary: Erika is a 15 year old girl with mysterious powers which no-one knows about. She dreams of joining the Teen Titans yet no-one ever notices her. Follow her story as she finally sees a chance to prove herself to the Titans.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Teen Titans :( but I own Erika :**

**Joining The Titans**

Chapter 1 – A Chance

"Hyaah!" The young Tamaranian girl threw her starbolts, as many and as quickly as possible, at the masked man.

He dodged all but one which caught him off guard and sent him flying into the wall of the bank. Cyborg interjected and sent a laser beam from his arm, hitting the weaker man in the ribs.

"Now Ri!" He shouted, looking away, yet still pointing his arm at the wall. When he turned back the man was gone. "Huh?"

"Hmph." Cyborg received a hard punch to his jaw and was sent flying backwards.

"Aargh!" A young girl, with leaf green hair wearing a long sleeve fitted green shirt and a jagged leafy skirt, knelt down on the floor and thrust her fists into the concrete floor. A few feet away, thick vines came up from the ground in a circle around the masked man, creating a cage and joining in a thick knot above him. The girl rose from the ground triumphantly and clenched her fists. The vine cage around the man closed in, getting smaller and smaller.

Raven picked this time for her input to the battle. Creating a black field over the vines, both got smaller and smaller until the black field exploded leaving a very weakened man.

He reached for a small device on the side of his belt and pressed the big red button, his secret weapon. However, nothing happened. Beast Boy changed from a tiny rat from back to himself, holding a small fuse in his palm.

"Sorry dude." The green teen smirked.

While the masked man was off guard, Robin; the leader of the group, ran up from behind him and kicked him in the back.

The older man fell forward and Robin stood in front of him.

"Game's over Slade." He stated.

"Hm, think again little Robin." Slade jumped up and knocked Robin backwards.

Both of them fought; kicking and punching and avoiding each others attacks, until Robin got the upper hand, and eventually knocked Slade unconscious, slightly cracking his full face mask.

The police arrived on the scene and took Slade away.

Robin walked back to his friends.

"A job well done team." He smiled.

'BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING'

Erika jumped at her desk, startled by the noise. She looked around, realising it was the school bell waking her up from her daydream. Everyone rose from their desks, heading for the door. She got up to go when someone called her name.

"Erika."

She turned around to face her teacher.

"Yes Miss?" She asked politely.

"You're test marks are excellent. But I still need you to concentrate in class. Lately you've been daydreaming far too much."

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss." She looked her teacher straight in the eye.

The lights suddenly went out.

"Huh?" Erika wondered what could be happening.

She walked outside into the front of the school, shielding her eyes from the contrast between the bright sun and the dark School.

'_Where is everyone?' _She thought. The whole school grounds was empty, even though school just finished, no-one went that quickly.

She saw two figures fly up ahead – Raven and Starfire.

Erika's frown turned to a smile as she ran as fast as she could after the two Titans.

She turned the corner to see the five Titans fighting Cinderblock, however, the big block of moving concrete was surprisingly quick on his feet and the Titans looked like they were having trouble.

Cinderblock was moving pretty quick, in the process he almost stepped on Erika. Raven noticed the trouble and quickly created a force field around the non-Titan.

As Cinderblock moved away, the force field disappeared.

Erika was a little shaken up, but wanted to help. She stood up from where she fell.

"This should slow you down." She said quietly, her arms in front of her, palms up, she lifted her hands slightly. Thick vines rose out of the ground. She faced her palms to each other and crossed them; the vines wrapped around Cinderblock's legs, preventing him from moving.

She saw the green tint in her hair fade away as she passed out on the floor.

The group managed to defeat Cinderblock pretty quickly, unsure of where the vines came from, although they were a big help.

After Cinderblock was taken away, the Titans started to head back tom the T-Tower, until Starfire noticed Erika lying on the ground.

She flew to the unconscious girl and picked her up in her arms. Flying over to the rest of her team, she said.

"Friends, we must help her."

Raven nodded.

"She was the one who I put a force field round. We must check for any injuries; physical and mental."

"Right, put her in the T-Car." Cyborg ordered.

Starfire did as she was told and everyone made their way back to the tower.

Erika was rushed into the medical room. Hooked up to machines and such, to make sure she was okay.

"That's odd…" Cyborg pondered.

"What is?" Raven asked.

"Her brain waves, they're off the chart…"

Raven looked over at the girl. Her eyes opened and were gleaming blood red.

The cloaked girls' eyes widened.

"She's having a nightmare!" She cried. Immediately going into a meditative state. "I need quiet." Were Raven's last words as she entered the mind of the unconscious girl.

**So how's that? **

**Please review? I like reviews :)**

**Thank you**

**-Natalie-**


	2. Terra?

**Hmhm, next chapter at last :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Erika :)**

**Chapter 2 – Terra?**

Entering the girl's mind was easier than Raven thought it would be.

Slipping round each corner of the girl's darkened thoughts made raven aware of what she had unleashed on the teenager.

'_What have I done?'_ She wondered silently; knowing stealth would bode well in this situation.

As Erika's thoughts grew darker, Raven knew she was reaching closer to the centre of her mind. And sure enough, before long, Raven found the trapped young girl in the midst of her own mind, imprisoned by none other than Raven's father, Trigon. This monster was not the true Trigon, but just a remnant descended from the powers given to Raven by her father.

Positioning herself in the shadows, Raven started to meditate, removing the remnant by the same way it had come; through her powers.

Raven could see the progress in Erika's mind; her thoughts growing out of the darkness, light returning once again to her mind.

After a long period of time, the remnant and all of its effects had vanished completely.

Without saying a word, Raven walked to the frightened teenager, took her hand and led her out of the centre of her mind.

"I don't suppose you know the way out do you?" She asked Erika.

Erika, almost in tears, simply shook her head.

Raven sighed and muttered a short spell. She looked around and sighed again realising her spell failed.

She looked around to Erika, who was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed.

"What--?" She was blinded by white light and when the light had faded, she opened her eyes to find familiar surroundings. She was in the infirmary.

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You've been out for hours. So, how is she?"

"I destroyed all traces of dark power. She should be fine." She walked towards Erika's bed. "Beast Boy?"

Beast boy was sitting on a chair, slumped over Erika's bed, fast asleep.

"Yeah." Cyborg smiled. "He's been here since you entered her mind. Never left her side. I guess he's taken a liking to her."

Raven sighed.

"He takes a liking to every girl he meets."

"True." Cyborg smirked at the thought of the little green teenager being turned down by every girl he asked out.

The infirmary doors slid open and the leader of the group, Robin, walked in, followed closely by Starfire.

"Friend!" Starfire addressed Raven. "You are okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Raven pointed to Erika. "You should be more worried about her."

Beast Boy's eyes opened sleepily but he jerked and sat up, embarrassed, as he noticed the other Titans standing around.

Erika coughed and opened her eyes slightly, a haze covering her vision.

"Hey BB. Get up and give her some air." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the back of the neck and hauled him off the chair and away from Erika a little.

Erika's vision cleared and she sat up, looking one by one at the Titans who were all staring at her.

"Umm..." She blushed at her loss of words in front of her idols.

The others continued to stare.

"Wha—" Erika's sentence was cut off as a sharp pain was sent through her body. Her hair flashed different colours; green, blue, silver, red and then turned back to its original brown.

"Whoa!" Cyborg hurried over to check her pulse and make sure she was okay.

"Di…Did you guys just see that?" Beast Boy asked, stunned.

Everyone nodded.

Erika sat up again.

"So, what's you're name?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm Erika."

"Cool. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but… What am I doing here?"

The Titan's looked at each other and Raven stepped forward.

"We brought you here to remove the dark power from you and from your thoughts."

"Dark power?" Erika gave them a confused look. "What dark power?"

It was Robin's turn to step forward.

"When Raven surrounded you with her force field, she transferred some dark power into you. It doesn't happen often but it does happen."

Starfire finished Robin's sentence.

"So we brought you back to our home to check you are safe." She smiled at Erika.

"Oh, okay."

"Well. It's getting late, so, I suggest you crash here for tonight and rest up."

Erika knew her answer straight away but didn't want to seem too eager so she pretended to think about it before answering.

"Sure." She nodded and smiled.

"Great!" Cyborg grinned. "You've joined us on the best night of the week!"

"Why? What's tonight?"

"Pizza Night!" Cyborg and Beat Boy shouted in unison.

Erika giggled and got out of the bed, still in her school uniform. Heading, with the others to the main room.

"Shall I order the pizzas?" Starfire asked, picking up the phone.

"NO!" The Titans shouted and all jumped on her before she could dial. The last time she ordered the pizzas, she'd made them all sick due to the strange toppings she'd asked to be put on.

Erika watched, and laughed, as the Titan's all wrestled for the phone. Beast Boy came out triumphant, only to be pushed to the floor and have the phone stolen by Cyborg.

"Ha! Now I get to pick what we have! And I think we'll have all meat!" He teased Beast Boy, who walked away, sulking, until he noticed Erika watching them. He noticed her scruffy uniform.

"Hey."

"Hey." Erika smiled.

"Do you, Uhh... Need some clothes to change into?"

"Umm..." She looked at her uniform, embarrassed. "Yeah, kinda..."

"Okay." Beast Boy smiled. "Wait here." He went over to Robin and whispered something to him. They both then looked to Starfire who smiled and nodded.

Starfire approached Erika.

"Come, friend, you may borrow one of my outfits." She smiled at the non-Titan.

Erika followed Starfire to her room.

_-Meanwhile-_

Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy on the couch.

"Sooo. You seem to have taken a huge interest in her."

Beast Boy blushed.

"Don't you see it?" He asked.

"See what?" Cyborg frowned.

"She looks just like Terra. Except with brown hair."

Cyborg sighed.

"I figured this would happen. I'm sure it's purely coincidence."

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

The doors slid open and Erika and Starfire walked in.

Erika was wearing Terra's shorts and t-shirt. Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I apologise Robin, none of my clothes would fit, but we found some of Terra's clothes and they fitted perfectly."

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"See! That can't be a coincidence!"

"Well… Actually, just because she fits into Terra's clothes, it doesn't mean anything, except that they wear the same size clothes."

Beast boy turned away from Cyborg and sulked.

When the evening drew to an end, the Titans retired to their rooms and Erika slept on the couch, covered in some blankets.

She woke up the next morning (Saturday) to the smell of pancakes. She folded the blankets neatly and went to sit with the other Titans for breakfast.

After breakfast she found herself saying goodbye to the Titans. They all said goodbye, and she got a hug from Starfire.

As she was about to walk out the door, Beast Boy couldn't contain himself and called after her.

"Terra?"

Erika stopped in her tracks and her heart stopped beating. She turned around and looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Terra has returned?" Starfire asked, hoping that it was true.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"No. Don't you see it? Erika looks exactly like Terra!" He explained.

He then turned to Erika.

"Erika. Do you ever feel like there's something missing from you life? Something that maybe you've forgotten."

She could feel her heart thumping inside her chest.

"Umm, no."

"Well, okay then. Has your name always been Erika?"

Erika thought this an odd question but answered all the same.

"Yes. For a whole fifteen years." She smiled.

"Oh okay." Beast Boy gave up and looked to the floor.

"Right." Cyborg broke the silence. "We better get you home to your parents. I bet they're worried about you."

Erika looked to him.

"Oh, no. I don't have any parents. They died when I was very young. I've taken care of myself since then." She smiled.

The Titans all stared at her with wide eyes.

She gave a confused look to the five dropped jaws and shocked faces around her.

**That's it for now. It took me ages to write :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know, I'm not very good at cliff-hangers. But I try my best :)**

**Please review.**

**Thanks :) **

**-Natalie-**


End file.
